Aftermath
by bsmith1138
Summary: 5 years have passed since the events of the Dreamworks war and peace has been popular but what happens when our hereos nightmares come true?
1. Chapter 1

It has been 5 years and earth has flourished. Zootopia becoming the gleaming light for the nation and became the home base for the 123rd legion. Kirito Asuna sonic amy thorner sally katie shiro lance allura and many others had made there home on earth once more. Earth had become more state of the art and the military bases had been reinforced with altain and republic technology.

Brian and lizbeth sat on top of a old transmitter tower and sunbathed.

"How much longer until the fleet arrives back?"

"3 minutes at most. We have been up here for 3 hour sunbathing you know."

"Yeah but you still look really sexy all tan." lizbeth said as she straddled brian and kissed him. Brian kissed back as a shadow passed over them. They both looked to see a cruiser entering the atmosphere. Lizbeth looked at brian with a evil grin and sprinted to the stairs grabbing her shirt. Brian smirked and put his on then jumped straight down passing lizbeth. When he landed he got on his Honda CBR1000 and put his helmet on as lizbeth jumped on hers and sped away. Brian smirked and sped after her and actually passed her as he heard 'no fair' brian sped through the back roads and through sarahe central and all the way to the base where they parked the bikes. When lizbeth caught up brian was waiting for her.

"I won again. Thats me 44 and you 13." brian said

"Yeah well next time i will win." lizbeth said as they both walked inside of the base. The MP saluted brian who saluted back as they both walked inside.

"I still cant believe they still hold you to your rank even though your retired."

"Eh its whatever. Come on we better hurry the cruiser is already docked." brian said running up the stairs. The base they were at was the epicenter for all military bases and technology. Brian and lizbeth got to the docking bay and saw Shiro katie and thorner walking towards them.

"Hey you 3 how goes enforcing peace?" brian says as they all hug.

"It actually is going pretty well. We haven't had any big uprisings but kirito and asuna's old planet has had some insurgents try to take over forcefully."

"Nothing you all can't handle. Let's get back to the house i know sally is waiting for thorner." brian said and they all headed back to the house.

As night fell dinner was served as Shiro katie Lance Allura Thorner sally brian and katie sat down and ate the steaks.

"So anything on the missing munitions and supplies from dreamworks?"

"We looked through records and couldn't find anything. In truth we are thinking that dreamworks destroyed it and never logged it." katie said

"Or that part of it survived. The last log did indicate the supplies went somewhere 2 days before the planet exploded but where we wont ever know." shiro said

"In my opinion shere can was blinded by rage and jettisoned it into space to prevent us from using it." brian said

"I guess your right. So what have we missed here?" shiro asked

"Nothing much actually. Lance and I were thinking of going on a cross country trip." allura said biting some of the steak

"I thought it would be relaxing seeing as how we have voltron and the lions safe and sound on the base it should be fine."

"That does sound fun. We should do that sometime shiro." kaite said.

"Next time we are back on earth we will. I promise." shiro said and kissed the top of her head.

"How about this Brian and i were planning on taking Kirito Asuna sonic and amy to the beach and stay there for a week if you 4 want you can come with us." lizbeth said

"Im ok with it if you 3 are." thorner said

"Im perfectly fine it. In truth i need more a tan too." katie said.

"Sounds like a plan brian." thorner said

"Alright good. We will leave early tomorrow morning so we get there in time for there breakfast buffet." lisbeth said.

"Only thing i need to know is are we all taking one vehicle or are we gonna race there?" brian asked.

"We can race. I wanna see what the upgrades to my car will do." lance said

"And i want to know what its like to be in a actual race. Usually its a race against the clock not a actual race." allura said.

"Its been awhile for me i used to do it before joining the garrison." shiro said sitting back

"Really what did you have?" lance asked.

"Wait hold up are we not gonna respond to what allura said? Lance you have never taken her to the races?"

"Well i have but never been able to participate in the races." lance said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well allura your going to have a lot of fun considering im letting him drive the olds 442." brian said tossing lance the keys.

"Really?"

"Yup and shiro you get the 1972 chevelle 454." brian said tossing shiro those keys.

"Thanks brian." shiro said. After everyone finished dinner the door rang. Cody and satine walked in.

"Hey General we thought we would stop by." cody said from the front door.

"Were in the living room." brian yelled cody and satine walked in and sat with them.

"Saw you guys were back shiro how is everything going?" cody asked

"Going fine cody going fine. How about you?" shiro asked.

"Oh everythings been going really good. Satine and i have been making sure everything is running tip top." cody said and accidently changed the channel turning on the news

"With crime rate slowly climbing citizens and the mayors office are questioning if the ZPD can handle this spree or not. ZPDs cheif Judith hopps had this to say." the reporter said

"We are doing everything in our power to stop these criminals but we need help from everyday citizens to identify and report crimes and even stop criminals if possible, if we can all do that then we will make zootopia great again."

"The mayor has yet to comment on the rising crime but stastices report a higher casualty rate of the ZPD this past month."

"This is just bad sir. The ZPD need help but they wont accept it." cody said

"Its there choice cody. We cant force ourselves to help." shiro said. Brian watched as he saw a chart for the crime rate go onto screen.

Later that night brian was downstairs making some food when he double checked to see if lizbeth was asleep. After making sure she was he made his way to the garage and opened the door once again. He got onto the computer and entered his password and pressed enter which started up several other large computers and turned on the lights revealing a cave fully outfitted. Brian walked over to wall and it opened revealing the batman costume.

"We have to do this again old friend. The crime is worse than before." brian said and put on the entire uniform and started up the RX8 but instead of going through the door he turned left and went towards the wall that opened and revealed a passageway. Brian followed it and it brought him to a highway that had been abandoned since WWIII and made his way to zootopia and prepped the car for everything that would happen.

A ZPD patrol car sat in a alleyway and the cops inside where drinking coffe.

"Dude i retire in 1 week but if this fucking crime spree keeps up its gonna be longer than that and i dont think i will survive." delegato said

"Calm your tail man the cheif has something up her sleeve she always does and you know that." fangmeyer said

"I sure the hell hope so man." delgato said and sipped on his coffee.

' _All units in the sarahe square near 4th and main there is a armed suspect assaulting a women and is holding a grocery store hostage. All unites near there immediantly report.'_

"Turn on the lights lets get this over with." fangmeyer said but before they pulled out a black car wizzed by leaving a trail of old newspapers and trash flying.

"What the hell was that?" fangmeyer said

"Im going after him."

"No we gotta get to the store that more important than a street racer." fangmeyer said as they headed towards the store. Upon arriving several officer were outfront receiving gun fire. Everyone took cover as the lights went out around and in the grocery store.

"What the hell happened to the lights?" perp 1 asked

"Idk man but this is the perfect time to leave lets go" perp 2 said and ran towards the door only to be thrown back.

"Whoever is out there you better leave us alone. I got a gun and i ain't afraid to use it." he said

"Then use it." a voice said right next to his ear. He turns around and sees a cloaked figure and then black. The police rush in and find the hostages tied in the corner and the 2 criminals were handcuffed with bat cuffs.

"What the hell?" delgado said looking at the bat handcuffs.

Across the city the tail twister gang sat outside there bar. The gang was known for killing cops and dealing drugs and just being assholes in general. Inside the bar the leader sat in a booth drinking hard liqour

"Any new arrivals?"

"5th street hasnt brought any good girls in for awhile. Might have to rough him up a bit." a fox leader said then gun shots where heard outside.

"What the hell was that?"

The glass next to them burst open and they 4 were thrown to the floor. A black figure quickly took 3 out along with the body guards in the bar.

"Who the hell are you? What you makes you think you can do this?" the bloodied wolf asked.

"Its because im batman." the cloaked figure said then left the building as police arrived.

The next morning lizbeth awoke to the alarm and the smell of bacon. She put her robe on and went into the kitchen to find brian at the stove cooking food. On the counter were there were 6 egg sandwiches and a cup of coffee.

"The coffee is for you along with a plate and grab as much bacon as you want honey." brian said as he put 2 eggs onto 2 slices of bread. After lizbeth sat down brian put a plate next to her and kissed her head and then sat down.

"How was your sleep honey?" brian asked and ate his sandwich

"It was pretty good. You didnt come to bed for awhile last night i got worried." lizbeth said

"I was just working on the RX8. needed to tweak a couple things for today." brian said and ate his whole sanwhich.

"Ok… ready for today?"

"You bet honey they should be coming over soon i even got them breakfast made." brian said. As he said that the 6 others walked in dragging their feet with suitcases and looking very very tired. They all grabbed there food and coffee and sat down and ate.

"Thanks for the food brian alot better than what we get at mess" katie said looking bright eyed.

"Your welcome pidge i mean katie. I mess that up alot when im tired sorry." brian said

"Your fine brian in all honesty its been a long time since i was called that." katie said.

"Yeah keith and hunk told me to tell you hi brian. They are using the black and yellow lion to help rebuild a planet about 4 parsecs away from here." lance said

"Tell them i saw hi as well lance. Well hurry up and eat we got a lot of driving ahead of us." brian said getting up

Across the galaxy at a small republic outpost.

Inside the outpost the Zootopian soldiers inside where doing what they always did, nothing. The outpost had not had sight of anything ever and the soldiers there were bored out of their minds.

"This is so fucking boring when the hell are our replacements supposed to be here?"

"Anytime now."

"Good cause the sooner we are gone the sooner this place isnt our problem anymore." the desk sergeant said. As almost if on cue a shuttle dropped out of hyperspace and sent the clearance code and began its landing sequence.

"Sir the ship looks….weird something feels off about this." a soldier said and looked at the ship. When he looked at the ship he saw several blast marks. Suddenly it opened and out poured Galra soldiers.

"SIR GALRA SOLDIERS!" the soldier said grabbing his rifle. The others grabbed there rifles and got into position. The doors exploded open and galra soldiers ran inside killing all of the soldiers except for one. After securing the area luthor walked through the blown up door and walked over to the surviving member.

"Tell whoever find you that the galra are coming for the republic." luthor said then left while activating the alarm.

Back on earth

Brian shiro and lance pulled there cars up side by side revving there engines. When the stop light turned green lance shot forward with shiro as brian held back making sure he had traction then floored it shifting when the tach got into the red. Brian shot past shiro and lance like a speeding bullet not only beating them in the drag race but beating them all the way to the house. When the 4 finally pulled in brian had already unpacked the car and was sitting with lizbeth on the porch waiting for them.

¨Did you go fast enough brian?"shiro asked

¨naw i could have gone faster but if i did i might have given Lizbeth a heart attack." brian said as he helped them get there luggage inside. After getting it inside the house the 4 looked around at the house.

¨this place is huge.¨ Katie said looking around

¨ yeah well it is meant for more people than just us. Upstairs to your left of the stairs is you and shiros room to the far right is lance and allura and in the middle is asuna and kirito's." brian said

"Where is your room brian?" lance asked from upstairs

"On the lower level. Hurry up and lets get changed and go to the lake." brian said walking to his room. 5 minutes later everyone was either sitting on the beach or was swimming in the water. Brian sat in the sand with his toes curled under watching lizbeth swim and have fun with everyone. As brian sat shiro sat next to him and relaxed.

¨Everything good?¨ brian asked

¨yeah just enjoying the heat brian what about you everything good with you?¨

¨oh yeah everything is good with me man just enjoying having the peace as always." brian said

Later that night brian was laying was laying bed with Lizbeth asleep when he had a sudden and sporadic vision of the future

Brian sat up from the dirt as it fell off his face and armor. He looked around and saw what looked like the galra killing clones and Anamalian soldiers. He then saw shiro standing by brian.

¨it was the only way brian.¨ shiro said raising his blaster to brian's head.

¨it was never the only way¨ brian said and the vision stopped

Brian sat up abruptly as sweat poured off his face. Lizbeth woke up with brian and made sure he was ok and after that they both went back to sleep. After waking up again brian went downstairs and went into his office. Sitting in its own little booth was his captain america uniform and next to it his clone armor. He sat in his chair and poured himself some jack daniels and drank the cup.

¨another sleepless night?¨ shiro asked leaning on the doorway.

¨yeah. Im still not used to the peace like everyone else.¨

¨zootopia doesn't have much peace either brian but its still together.¨ shiro said grabbing a glass and pouring the jack daniels.

¨yeah….. What are you doing up?¨ brian asked

¨katie myself lance and allura gotta leave. One of the bases have the distress signal active and aren't responding¨

¨attack of mankind?¨

¨we think its there bad transmitter. Whatever it is i will let ya know but i gotta go. I will see you soon brian." shiro said and walked out the door. Brian sat there and poured another glass of jack and drank it with a quick swig.

As the _Illinois_ came out of hyperspace shiro prepared a ship to go planetside. Upon arriving shiro katie and allura went inside the base.

¨Admiral its good to see you.¨ commander appo said.

¨whats the situation appo?¨

¨I dont know sir when we arrived we found all but one of the officers dead and he is pretty shaken up."

¨ let me talk to him.¨ shiro said and was directed to where the officer was sitting.

¨son who attacked us?¨

¨it…..it…...it was the galra sir. They attacked without provocation and killed everyone but me.¨ the officer said. Shiro looked at katie and walked away as katie talked with the officer. He went to the observation deck and looked out into space.

¨ he isnt lieing honey. I looked over the security camera footage and lotor was here.¨ katie said standing next to shiro

¨the senate needs to be informed that the galra have come out of hiding and attacked."Shiro said

"The senate is convening today anyway… should i open a channel to them?" Katie asked looking at shiro.

"Open a line to the chancellor." shiro said

On courasaunt

Lilly smith sat in her big chair at looked at the bustle of courasaunt. After the war the galaxy had enjoyed peace under her and her families leadership. She leaned back and thought of harold waiting at home with her kits when her intercom went off.

" _Lilly you have a incoming transmission from Admiral Shiro."_

"Patch him through." lilly said adjusting her chair and saw a image of shiro appear and Shiro saluted

"How is it going shiro?"

"Not good lilly we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"A galra problem." shiro said and lilly realized what he meant.

"When and how many?"

"Earlier today and only 4 killed one was left alive. I have told everyone here not to speak a word." shiro said.

"Good. what are you wanting me to do?"

"Try to get emergency powers back we need to find the galra and fight."

"Admiral i admire your fire but i dont think the galaxy is ready for another war."

"Lilly your the leader of the republic it is my duty to report this to you and for you to report it to the people. If we dont go to war then we will find oursleves on the defensive once again."

"Admiral shiro i will not tell the senate about this and neither will you. If you do you will be dishonorably discharged from the military and put on trial for revealing secrets of the Government." Lilly said.

"Lilly your dad.."

"My dad wont know because you wont tell him. The 123rd are already back on earth so i dont want to hear it." lilly said and shut off the transmission while laying back. She grabbed her glass of carrot juice and smiled.

"You did very well lilly. Im very proud of you." luthor said stepping out of the shadows and finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Remember our deal." lilly said as luthor got in her face. The 2 quickly kissed and luthor left through the secret entrance.

Back on earth brian felt a disturbance in the force. He looked up and saw Shiros frigate return and new something was up. Brian met shiro at the docking bay

"What the hell is going on there is chatter about a attack but nothing in the senate" brian said

"Brian i cant talk about it or i will lose my commision." Shiro said walking away. Brian looked at katie who was still in the ships hanger with a R3 unit brian walked over to katie.

"Katie whats going on?" brian asked.

"I cant say or shiro…."

"Katie i need to know whats going on?"

"The galra attacked a small outpost killing all but one who lived to tell the tail. Shiro attempted to tell your daughter but she didnt listen she casted it off talking about peace." katie said walking away. Brian went back into the base and found thorner

"General a word." brian said walking into a storage closet

"What is it brian?"

" something is up. Shiro told lilly about the attack but ignored it and now we are unofficially at war. I need you to have the special units on stand by for the next 3 days." brian said walking out.

When brian got home he started banging on keys in his computer room hacking into the security mainframe of the republic offices in the senate. There he found several incriminating things on several different things then when he reached the videos in his daughters office he found day after day of Luthor being in his daughters office and the things he saw still haunt him to this day. Brian downloaded the videos to a harddrive and went to see shiro.

Shiro opened his door to find brian in full clone armor.

"Brian whats with the armor?"

"Its time to go to war." brian said holding up a harddrive.

As the senators talked about taxes and space lanes lilly sat in her chair. Suddenly a clone represenative from earth came forward.

"Senators there is something you would all like to see." the clone said and a image of brian came up

"Senators years ago i stood before you as a general and a humble servant of the republic. Now for years my daughter has led us in peace and justice and honor until 2 weeks ago. 2 weeks ago she started to betray the republic by sleeping with Colonel luthor of the galra empire and now that the peace has been threatened by the glara she ignores it because its a precious peace and it also has to deal with the galra. As of today the my daughter will be brought before the court on the act of treason and the republic will elect a new chancellor." brian said

"How should we know these claims are true Chancellor Smith has been nothing but honest." a senator said.

"I will show you." brian said as the hologram turned off and another pod levitated up for everyone to see that it was brian which caused a shock to run throughout the senate. Brian inserted the hard drive and the videos appeared for the senate a subsequently the entire galaxy to see. The entire senate turned into a uproar as rachelle tried to leave her seat but was met by the angered/hurt stare of her husband and 4 Shock troopers.

The senators were still in a complete disarray but brians voice rung the loudest

"SENATORS! *senators stop shouting* today we are at war with the galra. Today our peace has been threatend and today we have a call to arms. The galra will be outnumbered they will cower and fear when the republic and its troops fight to protect the galaxy. To all soldiers of the republic you are activated and deployed. Report your assigned bases, shave your beards and cut your hair, the time for battle is now." brian says and it receives thunderous appluase of the senate. Brian exited the senate building and met shiro on the ship

"The call to arms has been heard and the troops are ready where should i have them assemble?"

"Have the 123rd assemble on earth. We have soldiers across the galaxy who will need to come home to the unit, and prepare everyone already there this war will be costly." brian said

Across the galaxy

Zarkon sat in his chair thinking when he son came into his room.

"Father it has gone as you have predicted the republic has mobilized the 123rd and the army to destory us." luthor said

"Mobilize part of the fleet begin phases 1 through 4." Zarkon said

"Yes father." luthor said stepping out of thr room and the door closed. Zarkon got up and went over to the hologram machine and kneeled as a image showed up

"You have something to report?"

"The plan is going to a T my lord. The republic has declared war and we are proceeding with phases 1 through 4."

"Very well prepare the rest of the fleet for phases 5 through 9." the hologram said then turned off. Zarkon gave a evil smile as he stood up

On earth 3 days later

For the past 3 days soldiers and clones from all battalions and legions assembled on earth bringing with ships and amassing a larger military force than during the Disney dreamworks war.

"The galra have attacked three planets. Im sending units to go combat them." shiro said.

" you the paladins and anyone else go with but leave a 3rd of the army here. Something still isnt right about this." brian said

"Understood sir." shiro said

"Wait…..no….. Send the paladins now and then send word to them that I thorner will join." brian said walking out of the office leaving a confused shiro. That night several ships left to combat the galra bringing thousands upon thousands of soldiers. Brought saw them all off making sure they were prepared for what lied ahead. That night brian slept with lizbeth close not letting go until he had to get up and met thorner in his office.

A hour later and brianthorner boarded the ship that looked like the illinois and set off heading for the upper atmosphere. thornerbrian watched from the control tower and was ready to see it disapear when he heard a alarm.

"Trooper whats that alram?"

"Sir we have several ships entering the planet boundry." the trooper said as he raised the alarm. Brian looked up to see galra ships surrounding the illinois which opened fire on the ships.

"Get all AA on those ships and give the general a clear path." thornerBrian said as the clones and service personnel as they scrambled to fighters and such. Suddenly there was a flash and brian watched as the illinois split in half and exploded causing everyone to freeze.

"Send out a planetary alarm calling everyone to fighters. Raise all base shields and prepare all defenses." shiro said still in shock himself. Everyone did there jobs as brian watched the ships remains come crumbling to the earth and exploding more.

"Sir all transmissions are being jammed we cannot reach the soldiers who went sent yesterday…. There alone and cut off."

"So are we but we will survive. Prepare everyone call everyone in idc we need troops." shiro said as brian sat in a chair. Suddenly a transmission was patched on all screens.

"This is Zarkon Leader of the New dreamworks army. We are now in control of earth and will soon head towards coruscant. You cannot defeat us. Surrender is your only option for survival."

When the transmission cut everyone stood shocked.

"Raise the shields start operation black dawn and get every piece of artillery ready to open fire on those cruisers." brian said taking charge. Troopers lowered the remaining part of the fleet inside the base and raised the shields activating security protocol one alpha. Clones and soldiers started opening old trench systems from the battle of earth and used them to set up a defensive perimeter.

Zarkon sat in his chair and smiled. He watched as base after base fell to dreamworks and all but the last were gone.

"Sir earth is almost completely ours. The Republic fleet has retreated to courasuant but there has been no sign of voltron." a captain said

"Keep scanning for them and begin phases 9 to 14. We must crush all resistance." Zarkon said as he watching a ping on the radar and smiled more realizing the trap was working perfect.


	2. Ending Chapter

For 3 weeks the base has stood tall against the onslaught of the Galra. Little information has been obtained from outside earth but from what they could find out the republic fleet was defending coruasaunt and key planets of the republic while earth was invaded. Brian and shiro had lead a courageous defense but the events of the week would decide whether the republic would live…. Or die.

Brian and a squad of soldiers walked through the abandoned Subway line weapons at the ready. The boots and bottom portions of there armor covered in dried mud as they walked.

"What the hell are we doing down here?"

"Searching for a way into the base. There are still refugees on the other side of that sheild." brian said as he came to a door in the opening it lead to a basement which led to what remained of bunnyburrow. The clones followed brian up one by one until they all were up.

"Jesus this is what's left of bunnyburrow….holy fuck." a clone said. Brian and the other continued until they reached a building and went inside. Upon entering they found several tattered bunnies huddled together. They all went closer at the appearance of the clones, brian stepped forward and felt something press against his helmet.

"I wouldn't do that love otherwise I'm onna 'ave to call the cavalry." a voice with a british accent said. Brian turned quickly to find tracer pointing a pistol at his face.

"Last time we met the sun was rising." brian said and tracer dropped the gun.

"Didnt think it would be you bringing in survivors. The galra troops can disguise themselves as anyone." tracer said holstering her pistol.

"I heard about that. Let's get these civis inside the shield the galra will probably start there bombardment again soon." brian said putting his helmet back on and walked out as everyone followed. As the group closed in on the entrance to the tunnel a single shot rang out and barely missed brian. The civi's ran into the hole as the clones engaged the glara droids which seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Tracer take jax and jinx and get those civilians in." brian said as he shot a droid. As a another took its place a shield implanted itself inside the droids chest and the droid disappeared into the shadows.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" a clone asked only for brian to run to the hole followed by the clones. Once everyone was in brain used detonators to blow the hole closed.

Shiro sat in his chair decrypting enemy transmissions when a transmission was broadcasted.

"Admiral Shiro i have a proposition for you." Zarkon said

"Whatever you have i dont want Zarkon…. We will win against you again." shiro said gritting his teeth.

"Really… you hear that paladins." Zarkon said moving to the side for shiro to see all of the paladins cuffed and with guards by them.

"Wha… how?!"

"Meet me at these coordinates in one hour or she dies." zarkon said as the transmission cut. Shiro sat back in his chair as the coordinates flashed on his screen.

A hour later shiro sat at the end of a table with zarkon at the other end with katie.

"Im here now what do you want?" shiro said angrily.

"I want you to deactivate the sheilds tomorrow at 14:00hrs and help my troops wipe out the resistance and then i will let you and katie go along with all those who surrendered." Zarkon said

"And if i dont?"

"Well you will be wanting to look for a new wife." Zarkon said with a evil smile. Shiro's expression changed entirely and he finally caved. There was no way he would forgive himself for either betraying brian and the republic or katie but he had to save katie.

The next day shiro was on the command bridge as 14:00 approached and he saw the galra amassing.

"Seems the galra are gonna try at the sheild again but it wont fall its too strong." brian said stadning next to shiro. Shiro looked at brian and then at his hand, he watched as the galra attacked and when it struck 14:00 deactivated the sheilds causing rounds to explode in the base

"WHAT?!" brian said with surprise. The tower was then toppled as a loose round hit it and it came crumbling down. When brian got up he could feel the dirt on his face and saw galra soldiers killing clones and soldiers and looked up to see shiro with his pistol drawn.

"Im sorry brian…. I had to for katie." shiro said. Brian knocked the pistol out of his hands and charged at him only to have shiros hand shoved through his stomach. Brian fell back and was propped up by a peice of concrete. As he held his stomach together Zarkons ship landed and he strolled off walking towards brian with katie in tow.

"Very well shiro you have done well." Zarkon said as troops surrounded shiro.

"We had a deal… now follow through." shiro said. Zarkon threw Katie into shiro's arms and then kneeled to be face to face with brian

"You finally lost. Your army is spread and defeated, i have won." zarkon said

"You *cough* aren't very smart. The general knew you would come after him he knew you would try this but he was smarter. How do you think he knew the exact day you would attack." the brian look alike said as the hologram disguise went away to reveal thorner. "You have lost Zarkon." thorner said and as if on cue the entire republic fleet came out of hyperspace. Zarkon watched as they engaged his fleet and turned deeply angered toward thorner

"Your going to die today anyway."

"I may die…. But dreamworks will die with me." thorner said. Zarkon raised his pistol to thorners head, only to stop and look up. On the horizon he saw a lone soldier stood in the sun. Zarkon watched as suddenly behind soldiers started appearing, Soldiers who had once been on dreamworks side and those who also were always with disney. Beside the soldier stood captain america and the avengers then clones and others as they formed a giant line.

"CHAAAARGE!" Brian yelled igniting his lightsaber and running towards the enemy. The galra soldiers charged back as did zarkon leaving thorner leaning on the rock holding his guts in. as the 2 forces clashed brian cut down droid after droid charging at zarkon. Brian and zarkon both charged and clashed tumbling away as a mortar hit next to them. Brian used the force and pushed zarkon away and destroyed other droids. Iron man covered brian who charged back at zarkon. As Zarkon charged at brian again brian collected the force and pushed Zarkon onto a piece of rebar that impaled him, brian continued to push until zarkons back was against concrete. Brian walked over to him as the battle raged around them and kneeled next to Zarkon

"You failed Zarkon, Dreamworks will die today but you will not. You will stand trial for your war crimes." brian said as zarkon starts to laugh

"You think i organized this? You think i could do it? I may have led the galra but there has always been a bigger picture. There are worse things than death." zarkon said as he shifted and pierced his heart with the rebar and fell over limp. Brian stood up and watched as the droids continued to fight, and lose to the now superior clone army. Brian smiled at the sight as the last of the droids were defeated and the galra went into deep space, the republic had won again

3 months later

The clones all sat in seat inside the giant auditorium waiting for brian to go on stage. Many had started to grow beards while others still wore the uniform.

¨why did brian call us here?¨

¨i have no idea.¨ thorner said as brian walked on stage

¨Men, years ago i asked you to join me in the fight against tyranny, we won and have won every fight we have engaged in but today…. Today I want to inform you that there is a decision on the senate floor. This decision, if voted for, will mean the complete dissolvement of the Galactic Movie Republic and the Forming of the first movie empire.¨ brian said to the shock of everyone

¨what are you proposing?¨

¨if voted for the 123rd, who has fought for the republic and democracy for years, will disappear. Our record burned our bases and houses disappear and we go back into the cryogenic freezing chamber. I'm not going to force anyone who doesn't want to do that to do that I want us all to have a option. Our families can come as well which means we can go into hiding for years and still awake with everyone alive.¨

¨sir im sorry but this is crazy, why go into hiding when we can just dissolve the 123rd?¨

¨because there is no dissolving it, part of the decision includes keeping all military personal in the military until death meaning, we could die fighting for a empire.¨

Everyone sat there thinking for a second in shock and thinking.

¨i agree with the general this is the only option anymore.¨"one clone said as others agreed by the end of the day the clones started setting up the cryogenic freezing chambers and setting up for the dissapearing act.

3 days later

Brian stood in the command tower overlooking the base when the door opened and hiccup came in

"Im guessing it happened then."

"Yes, the Vote went through the official dissolving the republic to reform it into a empire will begin soon." hiccup said walking in. "how are you holding up?"

"Im doing ok hiccup. What about you?"

"Astrid and i are going to move somewhere else soon, with the empire forming we think its better that we stay away from the limelight for now."

"Hiccup what if i told you that today would be the last day anyone ever saw the 123rd?"

"I would call you crazy…. Why ask?"

"Because it's true, since the empire is forming we wont fight and die for it. Not again the galaxy is better off without the 123rd for now."

"I understand. Who all isnt going into the chambers?"

"Asuna, Kirito, Klein, Sinon, Eugeo, Keith, Hunk, Romelle, everyone from attack on titan, most of the wives wont go and no children are. After that i dont know hiccup.¨

¨well i wish you luck brian I will talk to the others to make sure we stay in touch.¨

¨hiccup what would you do if the Empire became to powerful.¨

¨start the rebellion, and if and when we do we will come for the 123rd battalion because we need the ghosts.¨

"Then hiccup i wish you luck." brian said and shook hiccups hand. As hiccup drove away from the base he felt a rumble through the car. He looked in his mirror to see the base slowly disappearing, he quickly turned around and tried getting back but when he did all he saw was a wide open grassy plain. The houses around brians house and brians house was gone, trains gone, the base gone everything tying the 123rd to be real and all the proof was gone. Records burned themselves and only left memories as hiccup watched as the galaxy was enveloped in a darkened shroud of the empire

 **This is the actual end. We have come a long way to get here and its been fun but now everyone is gone. I hope you all enjoyed the story and i cant wait to hear all the fun comments.**

A small child ran past the checkpoint carrying food he had just taken to feed his siblings, behind him storm troopers followed and shot at him. The child tripped on a vine and fell down a deep embankment and into a large wooded area. He hid behind a tree as the troopers stopped for a sec then continued on. The kid ran until he found himself at another embankment, unable to climb up it he ran left until he found himself face to face with a old rusted door partially hidden behind trees. The kid pried it open and hid inside leaning against the wall and ate some food. As he ate he saw a small blinking light, curious he went over and pressed it which caused lights to dim on very low, the kid explored the place curious as ever until he reached a ice box, going in he saw what looked like people and animals frozen in ice and time. At the end he stopped and looked at the person inside the ice. He looked the person from head toe and when he looked at his face the eyes shot open.

To be continued?...


End file.
